A Friend In Wolf's Clothing
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Blitzwolfer hasn't been himself lately, Sasha fears for the worst when a full moon is coming!


**Inspired by Sparkling Lover's story, 'How Do You Like My New Dog?' and an idea that's been bugging me, here's a new story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha and their adoptive cousin Ally were at the Grant Mansion, playing in the backyard. The girls were playing fetch with Ally's dog, Snickers.

The little pup jumped into Ally's arms and licked her affectionately on the cheek.

Sasha sighed at the heartwarming sight. "You're so lucky to have such a wonderful dog, Ally."

She smiled. "I know, but if you ask me, you're lucky to have Blitzwolfer!"

Sasha blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You know, Blitzwolfer! The werewolf alien!"

"Yes, I know who you mean." Sasha told her, she looked rather nervous in her response.

Of course, Ally took notice. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, well, I uh..." Sasha tried to think of a proper excuse, but Rachel beat her to it.

"She's still scared of him."

"What?! No, I'm not!" Sasha retorted. "I just, well, haven't you noticed he's been acting...strange lately?" she whispered so no one else can hear.

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Come to think of it, he has!"

She was right. For the past couple of days, Blitzwolfer has been disappearing from the mansion or locked himself in his room. And he hasn't been talking to the girls lately as he seemed to be keeping to himself.

Then Sasha gasped, startling her family members. She took out her iPhone to look something up.

"Sasha, what is it?!" asked Rachel.

But Sasha kept skittering on her phone until she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! Look at this!" She held her phone up and they saw a moon phase calendar.

But Ally was confused. "I don't get it."

"According to this, there's going to be a full moon tonight!" Sasha practically squeaked. "This is probably why Blitzwolfer has been acting so strange!" Then she got shaky. "What if during a full moon...Blitzwolfer becomes a...becomes a..."

"A monster?" Rachel guessed.

"Well, he is a monster." Sasha corrected. "I'm talking about a killer monster!"

"Sasha, you're overreacting." Rachel said, shaking her head. "Blitzwolfer's not like werewolves from the movies. He's just an alien that's werewolf-like.

But as soon as the sun went down,

_**"AAARRROOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Sasha yelped as she jumped a foot away. That was definitely the howl of a werewolf...and it came from the mansion.

Sasha trembled. "Uh, Ally? Can I spend the night with you tonight?"

But the little girl just laughed. "Aw, Sasha's afraid of a little werewolf!" she cooed.

"Little?!" Sasha shouted. "Are you kidding me?! He's huge! He's so big he'd eat me in one bite! How come you're not scared of him?!" She did find it odd how a little girl like Ally, who scares as easily as her, was not afraid of an alien werewolf.

"Because he's just like a dog!" she chirped. "Only bigger and cooler!"

"Besides, you've always wanted your own dog." Rachel said.

Dumbstruck, Sasha said, "Guys, he's a werewolf! Not a puppy! If I treated him like a dog, he'd maul me!"

"Blitzwolfer would never do that!" said Rachel. "You're getting working up over nothing!"

"No, I'm not!" Sasha protested. "Ally, can I stay with you?! Please!"

Ally smiled. "Nope!"

Sasha let out a sob of defeat as she held her face in her hands.

* * *

"Come on, you can't hide in there forever!" Rachel told Sasha, who was hiding in their closet.

Sasha poked her head out. "Not forever! Just until the full moon is over!" Then she hid herself back inside.

As the night dragged by, Sasha was still inside. But she started to get tired. Deciding to sleep now, she got into her sleeping bag and before she could sleep,

_**"AAARRROOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Sasha squealed and heard her bedroom door slam. She got up and opened the door a crack, it was Blitzwolfer in the master bathroom. His sharp ears perked up as his nose picked up her scent.

Sasha closed the door and burrowed into her sleeping bag, hoping the Loboan wouldn't find her.

But Sasha heard the door ripped open and Sasha was picked up and shaken out of her sleeping bag.

Sasha looked up, her mouth hung open. Blitzwolfer's mane, face, and hands were covered with a thick red liquid.

Sasha's face went pale before she fainted.

* * *

The first thing Sasha felt was the wafting of cool air in her face. She stirred and moved a little.

Then Sasha felt something warm and wet run up her cheek. It kept doing it until Sasha woke up.

"Ew! Blech!" she wretched as she wiped drool off her face. That's when she saw the bloody Blitzwolfer looking down at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and tried to run, but the alien wolf grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up, all she could do was run in mid air.

"Please! Don't eat me!" she begged.

"Sasha, I'm not going eat you." Blitzwolfer told her, setting her down.

"B-But, y-y-you're c-covered in..." Sasha murmured, trying not to faint again.

Blitzwolfer growled a sigh. "It's paint."

Sasha blinked twice. "Paint?"

"Yes, paint. I was chasing after that cat fink Nyancy Chan for days until I finally caught her. During the chase, one of her 'babies' thought it would be a ton of laughs to knock a can of paint over me!"

"Then what happened?" Sasha asked, a little afraid.

"Then she and those cats laughed at me." He paused, then smiled. "But only once..." he sniggered.

Sasha gulped. Well, better the cats than her, right? "So, the reason why you've been acting strange was because you were chasing after Nyancy?"

"Yeah, she's a real scaredy-cat when it comes to me." Blitzwolfer looked at her. "What did you think was wrong with me?"

"Uh, well, I thought you were uh, well..." Sasha fidgeted her fingers, looking down.

"What?" he gruffed, making Sasha flinch.

"Uh, gonna kill me?" Sasha said in the nicest sounding way.

The werewolf gasped. "I'd never do that! Why the heck would you think that?!" He looked at his paint covered paws. "Oh..."

He whined as he tried to lick the paint off of him, Sasha was surprised to see him like this, looking so sad. "Now I'm gonna have to shave myself!" he whined once more.

"Actually," Sasha said, getting his attention. "I have a better idea."

She took him to the bathroom and got the tub ready for him. She poured a unique looking bubble bath into the warm water. "Okay, get in."

But the alien was not looking relieved. "No thanks."

Sasha crossed her arms. "Come on, it's either that or shaving your hyde."

"Hmph."

Sasha had to think of something, then it hit her. "I'll scratch your belly."

Blitzwolfer blinked, considering her offer. "Alright."

He carefully got in the tub, hesitantly. Sasha poured warm water all over him and scrubbed the special soap on him. To Blitzwolfer's surprise, the paint was coming right off. "It works!"

"Yeah, Rachel got it from Undertown. It's not only good for humans, but animals too! This is awesome stuff!"

Blitzwolfer scrubbed himself all over until every piece of paint was gone. After a good rinse, he got out, and shimmied all the water off of him.

"Thanks, Sasha." He looked over to her, and saw her completely soaked. She frowned, shaking the excess water off of her.

"Oops..."

"Might I suggest a hairdryer?" she said, unsettlingly.

After a quick blow drying on both of them, Sasha was brushing out Blitzwolfer's tail. He let out a relaxed sigh as he felt Sasha's gentle brushing.

Sasha saw how calm and docile he really was. It made her feel worse about what she originally thought about him.

Blitzwolfer turned and saw the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Sasha stopped brushing. "Blitz, I need to apologize for something. See, the truth is, the real reason why I thought you were going to eat me was because tonight's a full moon. And I thought you would go crazy and attack me. But now, I feel pretty stupid that I didn't trust you better...I'm sorry."

Blitzwolfer was silent, he didn't say a word. Sasha hung her head, feeling even more sad.

"AH!" Sasha yelped when Blitzwolfer's tail started brushing against her face. "Ahahahahahahaha! H-Hey! Stop that! It tickles! Hahahahahahahaha!" She tried to get away, but the wolf saw his chance and pounced, pinning Sasha to the floor.

"That's the idea." Blitzwolfer said with a fanged grin, earning a scared look from Sasha. He moved his tail under her shirt and rapidly wagged it back and forth on her stomach.

Sasha screamed with laughter, moving herself side to side to get away from the evil tail. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NOT THE TAIL! PLEASE, NOHOHO! NOT THE TAIL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she begged, laughing nonstop. Next to Whampire's claws, Blitzwolfer's tail tickled worse than anything.

"Okay..." Blitzwolfer stopped. Sasha huffed in some air, feeling relived.

"I'll use my tongue then."

"Huh?!" Sasha squealed when the Loboan started licking her cheek, she giggled. "H-Hey! Don't!"

But he just kept licking her face, tickling her cheeks and neck with dog kisses. "Ehehehehew! Stop it! Stop it! Heeheeheeheehahahahaha!" Sasha pleaded though her laughing.

Chuckling, Blitzwolfer stopped and got off Sasha, then he laid down on his back.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"We had a deal, remember?" he said, pointing to his belly.

Sasha laughed, "Alright, a deal's a deal." She began scratching his belly like she would to a dog. Blitzwolfer smiled as he panted heavily with his tongue hanging out, his leg shaking like crazy.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Sasha cooed, smiling. "Good boy! You're such a good doggie! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

After the scratching, Blitzwolfer got up, grinning. Sasha said, "I'm sorry I was afraid of you, Blitz."

"That's okay," said Blitzwolfer. "you've just been watching too many movies." He licked her cheek.

Sasha giggled as she wiped the drool off her face. "This is true."

The werewolf came up and snuggled up to Sasha. She hugged him back, relived and happy that Rachel and Ally were right all along.

Guess Sasha finally got her own dog after all.


End file.
